Madam Tsunades Dancing Bar
by SnoochieBoochie
Summary: Madam Tsunade's Dancing bar is the most famous bar in all of Konoha, with beautiful dancers and beautiful waiters. tonight is his first night here, but its not going to be his last. NaruHina and random pairings along the way. sexual refrecences?
1. Chapter 1

In the small business city of Konoha men worked hard to keep food on the table for their women and children. And Women worked hard to be accepted but were only ever hired as sectaries in their husband's buildings, or as store check out clerks. Never was a woman given a well paying job like a store manager.

One of the few places in this city that would hire girl with god wages and fair treatment to work was Madam Tsunade's Dancing Bar. As the name tells, it is a bar run by females. Tsunade is the only woman in all of Konoha to run her own business and stay in the job. Her bar is the most popular bar in all of Konoha; it sells a wide variety of Sake with beautiful girls for waiters and wonderful dancers that wore short outfits and masks.

Like every night in Madam Tsunade's Dancing Bar the room was filled to the doorway with business men and partiers both men and women that were finished work for the day and came to unwind. The bouncer at the door had to stop letting them in any more people.

Sakura and Ino, two of the most favored dancers were up on a small podium dancing next to polls, using them for support for their acrobatic moves. Ino was wearing her usual dog mask and Sakura was wearing a monkey mask, both plain white with colored swirls on the cheeks of the masks.

Temari is behind the bar with Hinamori. Temari has her blonde hair parted into four piggy tails as always. She was wearing fluro purple knee high pants that cling tightly to her legs, and a black shiny shirt. Her eyes were painted with fluro green eye makeup as she commands behind the bar and severs the customers with a smile.

Beside her Hinamori was looking more flustered then usual but kept up her smile and politeness as she served customers. She had short dark greeen hair. She was wearing a red dress that started with a box cut neck and flared from her hips down to her knees. She was also wearing light black stockings with dark swirls sewing perfectly onto them. The material of her outfit was the same as Temari's and looked like it was made from a shiny plastic material. And her eyes were painted with thick black lines.

Although the uniform of the store was different, all the girls wore different styles and colors of clothing but all of the clothes were made of the same plastic like material. Hinata was running backwards and forwards serving drinks to tables. She was wearing long black skin tight black plastic pants. Her shirt had long sleeves that connected to her fingers and ended well below her hips, and was a light violet. She was wearing tall boots that kept her steady and made her just tall enough to see her way around the bar better. She only wore a thin layer of black eye liner for makeup and nothing else.

Ten-Ten was waiting with Hinata. She had her brown hair in her twin buns. She was wearing a light pink shirt over her fluro green short shorts. Her eyes were painted mildly with green eyeliner and shadow.

On the poles Sakura and Ino were viciously fighting for attention. The two of them were always extremely competitive and showed as much skin as possible to get the best tips. Sakura was wearing a bright pink flared skirt that barely covered her backside and a green boob tube that barely covered her breasts, her pink hair was the only part of her head seen behind her mask. Ino was wearing a shirt that was more of less just straps. Two straps came over her shoulders and met the strap that went just across the centre of her breasts and was only a few inches wide, then from the strap across the middle another two came down and connected with her shorts, her entire outfit was entirely yellow to match her hair.

Business for Madam Tsunade was blooming and everyone loved her bar. Tonight was just any other night for the girls working. But it wasn't for me. Tonight was my first night at Madam Tsunade's Dancing Bar. And I wasn't there by choice.

Not only was Tsunade's Bar the most popular bar in Konoha, but also it was also the most talked about. A lot of the rumors about the place told to those who had never been there lead me to believe that every chick in there was topless and there were strippers around all the time.

I was extremely pleased, despite what my colleagues say, to find everyone fully clothed. I wasn't the only person dragged here, it was the Christmas party at work, and the party was a flop, so the boys I work with dragged myself and Gaara to there favorite place in all of Konoha, Madam Tsunade's Dancing Bar.

Being regulars my workmates got us in straight away. Loud music and two female strippers were the first things I notice. Then I realized they weren't strippers, just seductive dancers. A good friend of mine Kiba forced me to the bar. Once we got there we ordered from Temari. I found out her name within moments of being there, by the look of things everyone knew everyone.

A young girl around my age pushed past me timidly with her head cast down, "who is next Temari-san?" she asked in a frazzled voice.

All I could see was her dark blue hair and was pulled away by Shikamaru within seconds. "Im going to marry that woman one of these days," he said with a sigh.

"What?" I asked over the music. All I herd was the name, 'Temari' before I was pulled over to a table and chairs infront of the strippers. I sat next to Gaara who had his back facing the girls on the poles.

I found that I couldn't hold a conversation with the men in front of me. Their eyes were constantly above my head staring at the pink and blonde girls behind me. Eventually I just gave up and looked around the place.

It was a beautiful place. Blue and green silk veils hung from the roof and from the walls. The bar was clear green and futuristic looking. There were 3 private booths on the walls, one on either wall.

When our orders came it was a bouncy woman around our age or a little older. She looked around 20-21. She had brown hair and bright pink and green clothes, "Neji-kun! Great to see you around again," she said with a bouncy up-beet attitude.

"Ten-Ten-chan," said the usually uptight and conservative man with a grin on his face, "I couldn't stand not being around you any more," he said with a sweet charming look in his eye to the waitress.

"You're a good liar, Neji-kun," was her only reply as she put the drinks on the table before us then walked off.

A far off look was on Neji's face, "ill marry her one day," he whispered but no one herd. I had a fair idea what he had said though.

With my drink in my hand I went back to looking around the bar. The girl with blue hair seemed to stand out the least among the employee's but that's what made her stand out to me. She looked around he same age as me, 20ish, she had long blue hair and the least revealing clothes on. She had a quite demeanor and was quick on her feet. In the background I could hear my workmates saying something about some Naruto fellow. I think I herd them say he was an idiot with a short attention span. After a moment I kept looking around the room slowly thinking about the words I herd then I realized, "hey! Im Naruto!"


	2. Chapter 2

From that night onwards I found myself going there more and more. The sake was the best in Konoha, the girls were nice and Ten-Ten was a much better dancer than Ino and Sakura. Ten-Ten used scrolls and ribbons for her dances and were much more interesting to watch. She didn't show as much skin and put on a great show. Temari I found out was the assistant manager, waitress and barmaid and also a dancer. She used props like fans ranging from all different sizes and shapes to form different dances and techniques. Hinamori used a style of dance she called liquid dancing, which involved a lot of smooth hand, arm and hip movements to give the illusion of water. It too was great to see, she often performed with either Ten-Ten or Temari.

I began to love the time I spent at Madam Tsunade's Dancing bar. But the one thing I realized was, I never saw Hinata dance. I found out the girl with blue hair's name was Hinata, the first night I was there. Like I predicted was extremely timid and polite. She always smiles and gently pushes aside complements.

One night after a couple of drinks of sake Hinata brought the next lot. I was used to her now so sparked up a conversation, "Hina-chan?" she blushed at my nickname as always. Id asked her If it bothered her the first time I said it and she just blushed more and shook her head stuttering about not minding at all. It was really quite cute.

Trying to concentrate and be polite she graciously hid her blush and placed our drinks on the table in front of us. Gaara had also started showing up a lot with me and I was beginning to think i saw the reason why. "Um, y-yes, Naruto-kun? Ah! I mean, san! Naruto-san" she said quickly correcting herself.

I was shocked to say the least. Not in a bad way but she was always formal with me, and for her to call me 'kun' after a moment of her apologizing I smiled. The biggest cat like grin anyone could get, "hey Hina-chan, that sounds nice, _Naruto-kun_," I tried saying it myself, listening to it myself, "it only sounds good coming from you," instantly she stopped apologizing at looked me in the eyes. Id never noticed before with the flashing light, but now they were one solid white wash for the song so I saw her eyes color clearly for the first time. She had pale lavender eyes, with glazed over pupils barely noticeable. She looked blind but could clearly see, and the color itself, he had only seen once before and that was on Neji-san, whose eyes were slightly darker so less radiant.

After a moment she looked away blushing, "umm thank you Naruto-san"

After a second, which I used to snap out of his daze and look away from her face, "kun, common I don't want you to be the only one with a nickname Hina-chan, anyway san sounds so formal,"

Again she blushed and started to play with her fingers, "w-What did you want to know Naruto-kun," I couldn't help but notice the small smile she gave herself with the end of my name.

"Why don't you dance?" I asked slightly more serious now.

Her blush increased ten-fold and her eyes widened, "I can't dance, I look horrible, and I couldn't have all those people watch me make a fool of myself!" she said looking at the stage as though it was a deadly snake.

"Sure you could Hinata-chan!" said Kiba who had just arrived and he lifted her up and placed her on the now empty stage. She sat on the stage frozen, half trying to get off the other half trying not to move. Instantly people started to cheer her on, encouraging her to dance.

Instantly I felt bad, she looked like she was going to pass out. Tsunade-sama, owner of the shop walked up to the stage, "leave my waitress alone boys!" she called to the drunks. She was tall and in her late 20s, she had a much overly large chest size, bright blonde hair and kind eyes that also told her strength, she also had a purple diamond tattooed onto her forehead. She leaned over to the stage and whispered into Hinata's ear for a while. Im not sure if she was whispering or not but I couldn't hear a thing over the music. After a while Hinata nodded and stood up.

Tsunade flashed her hands twice to indicate the number twenty. The song morphed into a new one, a slow dance techno mix. The song was cool and calming it reminded me instantly of a waters surface. The soft tune was slow with a piano, people became restless really soon.

Hinata lifted her arm, with as much grace as a wave itself. As her arm moved, the music changed, a violin was added and morphed by the DJ but her hips followed the change in tune. Her eyes were on mine and mine only. She was still blushing but otherwise she was impossible to read. Drums and guitars were added to the music, a complete instrumental, but with a techno mix to it and Hinata's synchronized dance moves.

Everything flowed beautifully, the music and her moves; her hands or feet mimicked the spikes in the sounds. Out of all the dances id seen in this place, Hinata's was the most graceful and synchronized. The others had some special talents, but none were as perfectly matched to the music.

Although my eyes followed her every move, I didn't really realize that her eyes hardly ever left me unless she wasn't facing the front of the stage.

When the song finished she finished with a bow. Someone in the crowd called over the applause, "show some skin!"

I stood up in anger; I was going to punch the lights out of whoever said that about Hinata. Then small comments about her figure were called out to the stage. After a moment or two I trying to yell out a defense for her I remembered exactly what Hinata was like. I spun around to see her quietly crying taking the insults with her head down. She was slightly shaking and I could see that her face was as pale as it had ever be I pushed everyone out of my way and ran as fast as I could to the very front of the stage, which was luckily only a few steps away.

Just as I pushed past some random person in a suit she collapsed. Her knees buckled and she began to drop in what seemed like slow motion. Even though she seemed to be moving slowly I was still normal. I jumped the small distance of the stage and stretched out my arms. I caught her just as my feet hit the floor. I was crouching with her close to my chest.

As gently as I could I wiped away the tears that still marked her cheeks before I lifted her into my arms. Everyone was quite now and I just gritted my teeth and I walked down the stairs. Tsunade was back at the front of the stage with a horrible temper, "take her out the back to he room," she said in a murderous voice.

I lead her out the back, Gaara followed, and Kiba had a look of complete shame and guilt. Hinamori walked out from behind the bar and lead us out the back door.

There was a long hallway filled with doors, but a wide distance between them to show they were big rooms.

On each door there were little name's decorated differently. First was Temari's door. Her name was written in purple cursive and had the entire door painted with three purple moons at different intervals in the night sky over a landscape of a desert. Next was Ino's, her door was painted with the image of red roses. Hinamori's had just the rippled water look. Sakura's had a cherry blossom tree and finally they came to the door that said in plain writing 'Hinata' and was white, but had blue water lily's coming only a quarter or so up the door.

Hinamori left as soon as we reached the door just after saying, "leave her in her uniform, we will change her later." I motioned for Gaara to open the door, and he obliged. Inside was a plain room. It had a white bed, a cupboard labeled uniforms and the other one just plain. I placed her on the bed and took off her high-healed boots. Gaara waited outside.

I got a clean face washer and rinsed it in warm water. Carefully I wiped away her drying tears and the small amount of misplaced eyeliner. I smiled when she sighed and curled into a fetal position with a smile.

I didn't want to leave but I knew I should. Pushing her hair away from her face I whispered, "im so sorry Hinata-chan," my mouth was left open to say something else, but no words came. I sighed and kissed her on the forehead before getting off her bed. I turned to see Tsunade at the doorway with a look that was a mix of anger and amusement.

"Im so sorry Tsunade-Sama, I shouldn't have asked her to dance," she shook her head.

"How were you to know they were all perverts?" she just smiled at my guilty expression, "she wanted to dance, she has for a while. She has been working on that routine every since she started working here, but never had the courage to show anyone. So I guess I should thank you Naruto-kun, you gave her the strength to show that room full of men that she has grace, style and beauty, even if they didn't see it," she said with a ire in her eyes that was becoming rare to see. "It is really rare to see a young girl like her had so much class, and get a good response without showing off nearly every part of her body, like Sakura and Ino do," the mention of her two dancers gave her a foul look on her face.

Tsunade looked over to Hinata behind me and gave her a concerned look, "you like her don't you?" was all she said in her simple statement.

My mouth gaped open and I looked at the older woman in shock, "umm, well I-I, H-H-Hina-chan is beautiful a-and, talented and, caring and classy, its hard to find a girl that's, well im not saying I do, well I am b-but," my face was a s red a s a tomato, I could feel the heat that was coming off me. I have no idea what happened. All I know is a few seconds later after a short blink my head hurt and I was on the floor. I herd Tsunade say the word "bed," and that was it before I opened my eyes.

The blonde lady smiled at me, "im sorry kiddo should have pressed you with the pressure of tonight," she helped me to my feet and dusted off the dust that was on my clothes. She looked at me with a knowing smile, "get going, you should go home and rest," and with that she shooed me out of the room before turning back to Hinata. I did the same after her. She was in the same position, she had a slight blush still but was smiling non the less. Tsunade had her back to me so I thought it safe, I silently blew Hinata a kiss before leaving the bar altogether.

I went back home to my apartment with a mixture of guilt and relief. I fell into a sleep about Hinata's perfect dance on a small lake surrounded by water lilies. With every movement her body made the water around her followed in perfect tunnels like magic, and I watched her from the shore. By the end of her dance she was surrounded by thin streaks of water and I referred to her as a Water Maiden. My Water Maiden.

OoOoOoO

I woke up in my bed, still in my uniform to see Tsunade looking at me and Naruto's back turned to me. She gave m a look she always gave the waiters when she wanted up to stay quite. I looked at the back of the head of the blonde man that id become entrapped with. His spiky blonde hair was perfectly on end as always, though he didn't seem to use gel or anything. He was wearing a baggy orange shirt and black cargo pants. On the other side of his head I knew that his shinny bright blue eyes would be sparkling like always, his freckles on his cheeks.

"You like her don't you?" Tsunade said as more of a statement. My eyes nearly popped out of my head, my mouth gaped open. When he started to stutter my heart leapt out of my chest. When he started to complement me saying thins like I was beautiful my eyes almost watered on their own accord. When he admitted that he liked me then fainted I jumped up from my bed.

Tsunade looked over to me, "don't worry Hina-chan, lay back in bed," she said to me. When she said to me before he stirred, I laid back down with a grin on my face and a blush. I kept my eyes open a fraction, my long eyelashes covering the fact my eyes were partially open.

When he walked out, I saw the kiss he blew me and my heart started to race so quickly.

It felt like heaven had taken me already. I even began to think that maybe I had died when I had fainted and this _was _heaven.

OoOoOoO

After the incident at Madam Tsunade's Dancing bar I tried to avoid it as much as possible. It had been a week and I didn't want to face Hinata or Tsunade. Kiba had apologized to both Hinata and myself and Gaara kept up his regular visits without me. I don't know why, it must have been my male pride or something but I couldn't face Hinata.

But I decided a week was long enough and I had to apologize to Hinata and make it up to her. So it was just after work and I was on my way to my apartment to change, I didn't want to look bad in front of Hinata after all.

'_Hinata, im so sorry I made you dance,' _no to forward.

'_Hina-chan? About that night when you danced,' _no that's is just leading me into a corner.

I had no idea how I was going to apologize.

"Naruto-kun!" I herd someone call in panic I was sure it was Hinata. I ran down the ally were the voice came from. A girl was pinned to the wall by a tall muscular man, she was in a pair of black skinny leg jeans and a purple hoody. The girl had long dark purple hair in low piggy tails and was crying.

The girl's lip was bloody and the man was ripping her shirt off when I arrived, "you chose the wrong ally to run down missy," said the man before he roughly kissed her.

"Put her down!" I yelled letting my backpack drop to the ground. I was in a white long sleeved shirt rolled up my arms, an orange silk tie and plain back pants. The girl looked up at me a small smile on her lips, "Naruto-kun," Hinata whispered to me. The man dropped her roughly to the ground and turned to me with raised fists.

I ran at the man, raising my own as I ran. Im an impatient fighter but it does the job. The man was slower than me after a few quick punches and a single kick, the man was unconscious on the ground bloody and bruised, and all I had was a bloody lip. Instantly I turned to Hinata.

She was leaning on a wall wiping the blood and tears from her face. I walked up to her, "are you ok Hina-chan?" I asked terribly worried.

She smiled causing her lips to bleed more. I wiped the blood away before she could, "what are you doing in an alleyway anyway?" I asked.

She suddenly blushed, "im fine Naruto-kun, thank you so much," she asked refusing to look at me in the eye.

"Can you walk?" she shook her head.

"I twisted my ankle," more tears started to fall.

I lifted her up straight away the same as I did a week ago, "were to?" I asked with a goofy grin.

Her entire face was a crimson blush, "umm, to Tsunade's? I was heading to work anyway," she said not looking at me. She looked away again so I couldn't see her face thankfully; a blush of my own was quickly growing on my cheeks.

When we got to the end of the alley I knelt down, "can you grab my bag and jacket?" she nodded and lifted the items onto her lap before we started off to Tsunade's.

"What have you don't to my waitress THIS time Naruto-baka!"? Tsunade screamed as we walked into the back way into the club. I smiled as Naruto tightened his grip on me protectively, if for my benefit or his I wasn't sure, Tsunade looked ready to punch the crap out of him.

"Tsunade-sama," I addressed my boss, "Naruto-kun saved me from a mugger in an alley," I jumped to his defense.

"What the hell were you doing in an alley Hinata? That's not like you," my blush returned tenfold. The truth was id seen Naruto staring off into space and I hid in the alley so he wouldn't see me and unfortunately that almost got me raped.

I searched for a lie quickly, "I thought I saw a kitten," I almost hit myself when I realized what I said; id almost got raped to save a kitten? That had to be the worst lie id ever thought of.

Tsunade laughed, clearly realizing my lie had something to do with Naruto's presence, "fine take her to her room Naruto, you know the way,"

As I opened the door for him I saw that Hinamori had 'company' which was rare because she as almost as modest as I am. All I could see was a twist of clothing and green and red hair as the guy struggled to undo the doorknob of her bedroom door while kissing her. Naruto almost dropped me. Well technically her kind of did. The arm supporting my back dropped. My arms shot forward and wrapped themselves around his neck and tried to hold as much weight on his neck as possible.

He didn't notice and slowly the one hand that was holding my legs started to drop, "Naruto!" I called to him to snap him out of his daze.

Instantly he shook his head and grabbed me again, "im so sorry Hina-chan, Gaara!" he said in shock to the guy Hinamori was making out with. Instantly the red haired boy broke away from Hinamori and looked at Naruto. He was around Naruto's height, slightly older. He had bright red hair and dark blue jeans a black shirt on. His light green eyes were painted with heavy black eyeliner like Hinamori's and his red hair straightened and covering his left eye. He smiled, "eh, hey Naruto," his green eyes were half shut in lust.

Hinamori groaned and forced the door open then shoved Gaara in it, the door quickly closing behind them. Naruto burst out laughing, "he s the quiet guy at work, the one thought would ever get a girl because he was creepy," Naruto laughed again shaking his head, "Gaara is a great guy though,"

"She likes creepy," I piped in. he walked me to my room. I realized I was still clinging to his neck, but I pretended I didn't so I could hold on longer. He placed me on my bed then sat beside me, looking around my room, clearly thinking of what to say.

"Did you really mean what you said to Tsunade-sama last time you were in my room?" I asked before he could speak.

He spun on my, confusion and amazement in his eyes, "I umm," he turned red instantly, "Tsunade told you?" he asked finally looking away.

I shook my head, "I woke up before she asked," I stated slightly amused. He just blushed and looked to the carpet. "So did you mean it?" I insisted. He nodded and turned away.

I couldn't stop myself; I started to silently cry with joy. He didn't notice until a sob escaped my lips, he turned and must have missed my smile through the tears, "Hina-chan! Don't cry I know you don't think the same as me but its ok I can live with it!" he tried to explain to me.

"I-it's not that Naruto-kun, I-its j-j-just I've n-n-never herd s-someone say that a-about m-me," I burst out into uncontrollable sobs. I was so happy, yet so sad to realize that I couldn't actually think of any man who had ever been so kind to me. I felt warm arms wrap around me after a moment's hesitation.

Naruto hugged me tight and didn't let go as I cried on his shoulder, "you are Hinata, your stunningly beautiful, talented, graceful. You the perfect woman Hinata, and you deserve to be told that every day," I was in shock, my crying stopped to a small flow of silent tears. I felt Naruto kiss the top of my head and a tear fall into my hair.

I moved out of his arms and looked into his eyes, his bright, glistening azure blue eyes. Only one tear had fallen and it had landed on my head. I reached up to with away the trail of water the tear had left behind to realize he had done the same to me. Simultaneously our thumbs wiped away tears.

Slowly he leaned forward, slow enough that I could have pulled away if I pleased. But I didn't, I leaned forward myself. Slowly I closed my eyes as he closed his sparkling blue ones. The soft feel of his perfect lips met mine then – "Hinata! Can I borrow that wonderful top of yours tonight I have a date!" cried Ino as she smashed open the door. She opened her closed eyes to see Naruto and me glaring at her "sorry Hinata, didn't realized you had company," she walked inside anyway, so you don't mind do you? Im dating this hunk named Sai, oh he's sexy, black hair, trim body sexy eyes everything," she walked straight to my closet and got out one of the shirts _she _gave me for a birthday, one of the shirts I never wear.

"Sure Ino-chan take it, you can keep it in you room I don't wear it," I said politely.

It was a low cut, box neck lacked corset kind of shirt. It was tight around the waist and made you look slimmer and you bust bigger so sakura and Ino always wore it. It was black with silver lace down the front and a lace tie all the way down the front to tighten it.

"Oh no I wouldn't want to intrude on you Hinata," she said smiling before prancing back out of the room.

"Wouldn't want to intrude my ass," Naruto cursed at the blonde girl. I giggled at him. His fingers were around mine, which had gone to my lips with my giggle, and he softy pulled then away and replaced my fingers with his lips once again.

Our kiss lasted only a few minutes, but those few minutes were heaven. Tsunade knocked on the door, "Hinata-chan, I need to bandage that ankle so it doesn't get any worse," she called through the door.

By this time I was sitting on Naruto's lap and he had his arms around my waist, "come in Tsunade-sama," I called not bothering to move from Naruto's lap. Tsunade walked in wearing a blue low cut kimono to show off her bust. I found out when I first started working here that when she was younger Tsunade was flat chested. So she saved and got breast implants and now had a massive chest. So she showed off her chest as much as possible.

She walked in with a first aid kit. She was a certified nurse, but they wouldn't promote her to doctor at the Konoha hospital because she was female, so she opened the Dancing Bar. Tsunade was excellent; as she walked in she showed only a small amount of curiosity to my position then knelt before me. Both my legs were off the bed anyway so she wrapped up my ankle after putting on some healing balm. When she was done she looked up at us, "Hinata-chan, you can have as long as you want off work, and ill know when your better so you cant lie to me. You can have paid sick leave," Tsunade said in a formal matter.

"I can still work-" I interjected.

"No," she cut me off, "I wont have you hurt yourself more, you'll be healed in a few days so you have no worries, and anyway I have no need for an injured waitress," she said somewhat harshly.

After a moment I could tell I looked upset, I felt it. It felt like my father all over again, _"I have no use for a female heir, you are useless. What's worse is you have no talent nor strength, your younger sister is a better Hyuuga then you'll ever be," _those were the last words my father said before he disowned me.

Tsunade must have realized what she'd said, "Hinata-chan, im sorry but you'll be back to normal in no time, this is mainly for your own benefit," I smiled at her, a weak smile but a smile non the less, she returned it then left the room.

* * *

_A/N okay im sorry about the late update, my internet crashed and i have to use my mums comp. i hope you like this chapter, i got a wonderful responce for my first chapter so i hope this doesnt disapoint anyone. next chapters shoudl get more interesting._

_naruto's fighting style and hinata's hair style were both inspired by tekken 5. Hinata was inspired by Ling Xiaoyu and Naruto by Jin. Dont ask me how i came to that._

_hope you like it._


End file.
